Jumper: A Family Grows
by Marie King
Summary: My idea of a sequel to the book Reflex.


Thirty-six year old, Millie Harrison-Rice and her husband Davy Rice had been married for fourteen years.

They weren't a normal couple by any definition, she and Davy both had the amazing ability to teleport or jump themselves anywhere they could visualize in their memory.

It had been four years since Millie had rescued Davy form Hyacinth Pope and Mr. Simons, they along with a shadow cabinet outside the government had tried to condition and train Davy as a assassin.

Luckily Millie had discovered her ability to jump just in time and managed to rescue Davy.

After their encounter with Hyacinth and Simons, the two of them decided the only way they would be able to be safe again was to start anew some where else.

Sadly Davy and Millie destroyed their west texas cliff house The Aerie.

They both thought long and hard and finally decided to make their new home in Paris, France.

Before they had moved to France, they had spent two months learning French, and the many other languages spoken in France.

After their instructors had passed them with flying colors, Millie and Davy jumped to Paris.

Once there they bought a modest but spacious condo off the shores of a beach.

Millie loved France sometimes when Davy wasn't working they would jump into the city and spend the day sightseeing, and shopping.

Davy managed to find work as a travel agent at a local agency which she had always found extremely ironic.

Millie had a in-house therapist clinic in their upstairs library and had a small clientele of French people and American expatriates.

Through she loved her new life in europe it still pained Millie a great deal to abandon her clinic in Stillwater.

However she and Davy knew that if they were ever going to have a future together they had to move out of the states.

_He's going to be so excited!_ she thought happily.

Millie and Davy had been trying to get pregnant since after the Simons and Hyacinth disaster,unfortunately they hadn't been able to.

Today Millie had gone for a regular scheduled appointment with her doctor and she had told her the news, after three years of trying was finally pregnant.

Immediately after hearing this news she quickly left her doctors office and jumped home.

Millie dressed special in one of her favorite and sexiest outfits which consisted of; a low cut see through white silk blouse, and black dress pants.

She then did her hair, straightened it and applied a smoothing serum to it to give it a extra shine.

She then called Davy on his cellphone

Millie took a deep breath and replied happily "Hi, heart how was your day, you coming home soon?"

Davy said warmly "Hey darling, my day was fine, how was the doctor's ?"

Millie nearly gave away the news but calmed herself before answering him

She said as causally as she could muster "Oh it was alright, she said that I was in good health."

Davy replied lovingly " Oh that's great sweetie, really great, I'll be home in a few minutes I'm going to jump to the plaza, I want to get a new cover for my iPhone."

Millie smiled and said adoringly "Okay heart I'll see you soon, I love you."

Davy chuckled softly and replied softly "All right see you in a few baby."

She replied warmly" Okay, Davy see you then."

Millie impatiently waited for her husband's return.

She felt incredibly restless and didn't feel like constantly pacing back and forth in the bedroom.

Millie closed her eyes and jumped to one of her favorite places a park near the Eiffel Tower.

Once her feet touched the pavement of the walking trail she felt her anxiety melt away.

Content Millie walked four laps around the trail.

After the four laps she jumped home.

As soon as her feet landed on the floor of the hallway upstairs she happily heard Davy's voice calling for her "Millie,is that you?"

She grinned and shouted back excitedly "Yes, I'll be down in a second!"

Millie jumped to their bathroom and checked her appearance in the mirror, happy with the way she looked.

She jumped downstairs and into the living room where she found Davy putting away the accessories he had bought for his iPhone.

Davy whistled low and said approvingly "You look beautiful, what's the occasion?"

Instead of answering him she went over to Davy and gave him the longest and most passionate kiss she could muster.

They came apart Davy stood in shock for a few seconds.

He then said dazed "Whoa, that was amazing what has sparked this sudden burst of passion in you?"

Millie grabbed his right hand and jumped them to their bedroom.

Davy sat on their bed.

They still hadn't unlinked their hands and Davy squeezed hers softly

He then asked concernedly"Millie are you all right, did something bad happen at the doctor's ?"

She shook her head and replied assuredly "No, nothing like that, in fact it's the complete opposite, Davy it's the most wonderful news in the world!"

David stood up and asked anxious "Well, what is it?"

Millie went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Taking a deep breath she said anxiously "Davy, heart, I'm... pregnant."

Davy gave her a expression of shock through it soon subsided to a look of immense joy, he kissed her and she kissed him back.

After a few minutes of kissing they jumped to their library.

Davy sat down on the bright velvet couch and Millie sat on his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest, he in turn wrapped his arms around her waist.

They then went silent none of them caring or wanting to speak, for they were both content the way they were.

Finally after ten minutes of silence.

Millie picked her head up form Davy's chest.

Looking at him in his eyes she said overjoyed "Davy this is the happiest I have ever felt about anything in my whole life!"

Davy smiled and kissed her and said lovingly "I know I feel it too Millie, I'm so excited, I mean we're having a baby!"

Millie disentangled herself from his arms and slid onto the couch cushion beside him.

She then said insecurely " I know you are harboring major doubts about your ability to be able to raise a child."

Davy looked at her lovingly.

He sighed slightly.

David then tenderly tucked her hair behind her ear and replied uncertainly "It's true I'm still afraid that I may not be a good enough father I'm still scared I'll screw it up."

Millie kissed him and said passionately "I know who you are David Rice, you are a caring sensitive, and deeply sweet -natured man I have faith that you will be able to do this, you'll won't be doing it alone we'll do it together."

Davy smiled and said adoringly "Well I'm glad I have you to lean on. "

Millie kissed him again and replied contently "You'll always have me, I love you, Davy."

Davy kissed her and said lovingly " I love you."

He cradled her face in his hands and tenderly kissed her.

Millie kissed him back, and quickly pulled off her blouse.

Davy undid the zipper to his pants while she hastily removed hers.

They were both soon clad in their underwear Millie in her pale peach lace bra and panties and Davy in his blue boxers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he slipped her bra off.

Millie slid off her underwear, she tugged on his boxers with little trouble.

She straddled him and said passionately "Davy I love so much and I know you and I can do this."

Davy smiled and replied lovingly "I _know_ we can, I love you."

Millie entered him and said devotedly "You are going to make a amazing parent."

He pulled her closer and replied piqued in more ways then one "So will you."

With that the couple made love well into the night.


End file.
